Foundations of Friendship
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Explaining how the Warriors became friends to begin with and the present warrior against a new enemy, XEN.


Foundations of Friendship

Note: Before knowing of the virtual realm Lyoko, all of the Warriors had their own stories behind them and how they met to become friends. We are already aware of Sissi's past, Aelita's past, Emily's past and Michael's past, but what of Yumi, Jeramie, Ulrich, Odd, Sam, William, Tammy and Millie ? How did they first enroll at Kadic and how did they become friends ?

Chapter 1—Lazy Summer Days, No Longer

Odd DellaRobia was working on converting a photograph he had recently taken of Paris into oils on canvas and it had been proving difficult. But, little by little his art was beginning to take shape and it was turning out to be much better than he thought it was. He wasn't professionally taught, but his mother and father wished for him to take classes at an academy called Kadic, which was known for its prestigious courses in everything from arts to art history and so many other disciplines that made the school appealing to a diverse background of students from all over France. However, getting into the academy itself was no easy feat. One had to be fairly well-to-do to enroll, but Odd's parents wanted him to have the best of everything. Odd wasn't too keen on the idea at first because he would have to leave his parents and friends behind in the suburbs, but yet, he would be embarking on a new adventure that would soon change his entire perspective.

Odd would miss his home of Florence, Italy dearly, but he was looking forward to France. After all, he had never been outside of Italy, so seeing another country would be intrieguing. Despite the fact that his nerves were addled, he would be looking forward to the trip with eager anticipation. Besides, he had a terrific travel companion, his cute little whippet named Kiwi.

In Japan, Yumi had just heard that she would be transferred to Kadic Academy in France. Of course it would mean she would be away from her little brother, Hiroki, but in her heart of hearts, she would miss him intensely. She took along photos, some manga, videogames, freeze-dried pocky and ramune to keep her company even though she realized these material possessions wouldn't dissolve her heartache over pining for her homeland. Yet, she wondered what France was going to be like and if she would be meeting any new friends.

"Perhaps it won't be so awful as I am making it out to be. I only hope I will like it there. I have to keep an open mind.", Yumi thought to herself as she fell asleep on the plane and dreamt of the Eiffel Tower and the L'Arch de Triumph.

Ulrich Stern was a rather athletic young German boy who adored soccer and the thrill of competition. He happened to be playing against some of his friends in a field not too far away from the Stern's rather ornate residence. His father had some urgent news to share with him. Apparently he had been awarded with a full-ride soccer scholarship to Kadic Academy in France. Unfortunately, that meant he had to leave home, but he couldn't sit idly by and let this opportunity slip away from him. Taking his father's advice and his favorite belongings, he boarded his father's company jet and was taken to France after kissing both his mom and dad goodbye. He'd miss the beautiful countryside he had grown to love, but something about France fascinated him. He wasn't certain what it was, but he was anxious to see what the Academy looked like and how it differed from education in Germany.

Jeramie was researching some topics on his computer when he was interrupted by his parents. He had received a full scholarship to Kadic and would be leaving immediately. Though he would have to leave the countryside in which he had become so used to, he welcomed the opportunity to edify himself and maybe even make some friends. He had planned on getting more exercise as well rather than sitting on the sidelines as he had done in the past.

Millie was eating breakfast when she was looking through her letters when she found a letter of enrollment to Kadic Junior High. With a broad, shining smile, she read this exceptional news to her parents, but realized she had to leave them that very day. She would be taking the necessities and material possessions necessary to make the accommodations in Kadic more adaptable to her liking. She was a bit apprehensive since this would be a transformation in her life. She was on her way to becoming a young lady. She could only hope that her longtime friend Tamiya from kindergarten would be there accompanying her. With that glimpse of optimism she boarded the bus with other students that were going to be calling Kadic their new home.

Sam had come from a family that was doing its best to make ends meet. Times had been tough for both her mother and father, who both had two jobs and not a lot of time to spend with their daughter, but despite that, she had continued to do well in school and had proven to be a star athlete. Her best sports were volleyball, basketball and track and field. She was very versatile and she prayed that with the entry she had made to a current athletic scholarship that she would be able to attend Kadic Junior High as she had been striving to do. In a few weeks time after hoping upon hope, she received the letter that she had been wishing for.

"You see, mom, wishes really do come true.", she said to her mother after packing what little belongings she would need and want to travel with her on the bus trip there. She kissed and hugged her mother and father goodbye and wondered what the year held for her at this prestigious academy.

Tamiya had been wondering about her old kindergarten mate, Millie. She hadn't seen her or heard from her in so long, but something was telling her that she would see her again. She wasn't certain in what capacity or how this would occur, but she felt it would happen soon in a way she never felt possible before. Hugging her stuffed unicorn affectionately, she thought of how she was going to be leaving home soon after being transferred to Kadic. Since she was such an exceptional writer, she had received a scholarship in creative writing and was one of the best poets of her class. She didn't like boasting about her abilities though everyone wished they could express themselves as eloquently as she did. She hated the fact that her talent was responsible for taking her away from her mom and dad, but she knew that it was going to lead to bigger and better things. Sacrifices had to be made, and she was becoming a young lady now. Although she would still sleep with a stuffed animal to keep her company, other girlish notions would be put aside.

By the next day, Tamiya had set off taking the local transit and felt butterflies in her stomach. Even though anxiety coursed through her veins, she felt happy that she was going to be doing something adventurous and new this year.

Naomi Nyugen never was one to boast about her wealth but thanks to her parent's affluence, they had been able to enroll her in Kadic Junior High Academy. She was a little reluctant at first to attend, but after she was informed of all the courses they had as well as their prestigious track record, she wasn't so upset about attending. She hated leaving behind a new home to return to an old familiar place but it would be wonderful to return to France again. She promised her parents that she would send them souvenirs when she had the time, but for the moment, her heart was pulsating with the excitement of what awaited her beyond those large steel gates that read above them in fancy cursive writing: _Kadic Junior High School Academy_.

William Dunbar was slightly boastful in his abilities, but not to the point to which it could become grating on another's nerves. He adored playing soccer, excelled in track and field, and was also involved in a local bowling league. Recently, he had gotten news that he had been nominated for a full-ride bowling scholarship to Kadic Academy. He wasn't expecting that although his scores had been rather stupendous considering his age and the fact that he was an amateur. He simply loved the sport because it was entertaining and for the friendship of it. But, he wouldn't be enjoying bowling at Kadic, but at least there was a grand facility for soccer there, so he was looking forward to it.

Since they both could remember, Herve and Nicholas were inseparable. Even during preschool they were an unlikely and inseparable duo, who was always getting themselves into mischief. Though they never meant anything by it, they managed to get the short end of the stick for that. Despite that, they always played catch and cards together and were like brothers separated at birth. Although they had transferred to different schools in their youth, both boys had received notification that they would be attending Kadic this year, but neither of them knew they would be reunited.

Chapter 2—First Meeting of the Newfound Friends

As soon as everyone became acclimated to their rooms, they went to sleep for the night, and once the alarm sounded in the morning, everyone was well-rested and prepared for the day ahead.

Each student had different classes and new teachers to get used to but so far everything seemed like it was going well. Pretty soon, it was time for lunch and all of the students where gathered in the cafeteria to fill their grumbling stomachs. Being naturally outgoing, Odd had decided to take the initiative to meet some potential friends. At one table, he had seen a brown haired athlete talking to a new friend he had made who was definitely Japanese.

"A German boy and a Japanese girl. Something tells me I'm going to love it here.", he said, moving his lunch over to the place where the newfound friends were dining.

Soon, a young blonde-haired adolescent with glasses joined them and wondered what they were talking about.

"Hey, sit right over here, kid !", Odd said, motioning to a spot that was open. Odd had just met Yumi and Ulrich, and he was about to become friends with the resident Einstein, Jeramie Belpois.

Later, during "free time", Ulrich had become acquainted with William, who happened to love sports as much as he did, and Samantha as well. Then there were others they came to know, like the younger students, Millie and Tamiya. Then there were the new popular girls, Sissi and Naomi, but they weren't as bad as they appeared to be. Just like the others, they played games with everyone else and immediately befriended the small group of students. Suddenly, the small group had grown even larger than before. Nothing seemed very different about how these friendships came about but a bond was there from the get go. Perhaps they had been destined to meet though their backgrounds were all very unique. Not much was certain only that they would be close to each other as the year carried on.

Chapter 3—Digital Interference

It was a rather rainy day and satellite signals for television had been down for the time being. Some of the students that enjoyed watching television in the recreational room were forced to engage in other activities, like playing video games or having one on one ping-pong tournaments. Still others played chess, Go, Shoji or an American fad having become popular known as Texas Hold-Em.

Jeramie had been chatting with his friends via the internet and they were playing word games against him. Of course, he had the highest score, but he wasn't about to gloat about it.

"Braniac101, you _must_ teach me your tricks.", Odd typed under his name _PurplePassion_.

"Tricks ? I have no tricks.", Jeramie typed in response, being honest. Strangely there was a power surge that had caused all of their fingers to tingle, but nothing to worry about, or so they thought. Then came a message to Jeramie, appearing in the form of a pop-up window.

"Help ! He's returned ! You must save me !", the stunning pink-haired elfin girl pleaded from the screen. She seemed to be in peril and sweating profusely. It appeared that some terrible evil force was after her, but for what purpose Jeramie couldn't fathom.

"What do you need for me to do ?", Jeramie said.

"It's not just you I need. Oh, by the way, I am called Aelita. I will give you instructions as soon as I can. For the moment, I am finding shelter in a clear tower.", Aelita said.

"Aelita…", Jeramie thought, his heart fluttering a bit.

"Braniac101, are you alright ? You went quiet there for a moment.", Sissi, under the name _MagentaKitty_ questioned.

"Oh ! Of course, I'm alright, but you're going to think I'm insane.", Jeramie typed back.

"We were already aware of that when we met you.", Ulrich, under the name _GermanCommando_ jazzed him.

"Ha ha ha. Very droll, GC.", Jeramie said. Jeramie called for a meeting somewhere beyond the walls of Kadic, where they would be less noticeable. Luckily, there was an old abandoned factory nearby, and it had been left unattended. The school grounds were becoming more and more mysterious as the friends explored them, but what they were about to see would transform their existences completely.

Chapter 4—Lyoko, XANA and other Profound Mysteries of the Wired

Soon, the friends gathered at the old factory, and soon entered without any trouble. They were seeking intelligence on the "he" that the virtual rose-haired girl had mentioned. Only Jeramie knew Aelita and the others were about to meet her up close.

"Follow my instructions to the letter and everything will be made clear.", Aelita said over the computer from a safe-point. She was currently waiting in a tower and had wanted to make sure she could emerge once again without being attacked. At first, the group was astonished by the size of the super computer, the transport tubes or "scanners" as Aelita had called them and everything that their eyes surveyed. Aelita gave them their instructions and told them they had to move quickly because XANA was about ready to attack again. She told them who this XANA was and what she had been through. It was then that the gang realized they were about to partake in a journey that would redefine their perception of the world and of the internet they thought they knew.

As soon as Jeramie had given the command for the "Warriors" to virtualized, they had arrived in the forest sector of Lyoko and met Aelita. They soon were greeted by XANA's monsters and realized they had weapons to fight back. At first, they weren't certain of how to retaliate but the mechanism of the weaponry each Warrior owned worked tremendously to each fighter's survival instincts. They hadn't seen XANA in any form yet other than through his monsters, and they hoped they wouldn't be meeting him soon. Unfortunately, they weren't going to have a choice in the matter in the future when they had battles against the puppet virus himself but at least they were getting a glimpse of what they would be facing in subsequent fights and trips to Lyoko.

Eventually, Jeramie had become obsessed with Aelita and a method of introducing her into the physical world. It took some time, but his materialization process worked. Soon, he was delved into a world of romance and intrigue and became acquainted with Aelita's father, who was now data within the digital sea. After a time, the two geniuses had locked upon Franz Hopper's data and had reintroduced him to the real world. It took him some time to get used to being in the actual world again, but he had missed his darling girl and partaking in such every-day rituals as eating, sleeping, reading books and even simply hugging his daughter.

_Present day…_

The Warriors soon learned that XANA was discovered to be controlled by a being named Umbra. Even stranger still, Umbra had been Franz's closest companions and was even more brilliant than Hopper himself in the implementation of traveling from the real world into the virtual one. Needless to say, Dr. Rashid Umbra had been consumed by his evil and carnal desire to claim everything he saw as his own. He nearly killed Alicia when she was returned to earth with Franz, but she had been poisoned by his new abilities and that led to her early death. But, the Warriors had been able to defeat Umbra for good, and they thought that would be the last of the battles they would have in Lyoko. Lyoko returned to its former glory, but a jealous adolescent named XEN found the forbidden knowledge of the dark arts and had transformed himself into a necromancer. Despite the fact that the realm of Lyoko was calm and peaceful, XEN would make certain it wasn't that way for long, especially not with his creation Tigressa.

Yet the Warriors would continue to keep Lyoko safe even though it cut into some of their free time. It didn't really matter in the large scale of things after all because the fate of Lyoko and the world were fragile, and the Warriors were already familiar with that.

Chapter 5—The More Things Change…

Sometimes, more mundane thoughts infiltrated the minds of the Warriors when they weren't fighting against evil on Lyoko. Their newest foe was XEN, who just happened to be a necromancer. But Odd really didn't care about evil warlocks when he caught a glimpse of a sign posted on one of the billboards in the hallways.

"No pets allowed. The Academy has always been open to pets before.", Odd read to himself. He had remembered that Kadic too had a rule against friends of the four-legged variety, but he could never understand why this rule had been implemented. He knew that most of his friends (especially Sissi) didn't agree with it either, but it was the only criticism he had against both institutions of learning.

"What's the trouble Odd ? You're not your usual, comical self. Did something happen in one of your classes today ?", Michael, one of the newer Warriors questioned. The red-head had an uncanny ability to pick up on the tiniest vibrations and changes in facial characteristics and Odd had no clue how Michael was sensitive to something so miniscule.

"It's this blasted rule. Why can't we have animals here ? I've always had Kiwi with me, and granted, he's rather old now, but he's an obedient dog.", Odd said, exhaling sharply.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I know there's no one like Jim here to cover for you, but we'll do what we always do.", Michael reassured him.

"What's that ?", Odd questioned, forgetting what it was he and his friends would do to make it seem like he was obeying the stringent ordinance.

"Disguising him. Everyone else who has ever seen him thinks he's a toy or a statue. Most of the time he sleeps so, he's no threat.", Michael said, chuckling. He realized that his friend had a good point. Neither he nor his friends could change the rule, so they would have to keep the d-o-g their secret. No one else in the Academie knew, and the more that Kiwi continued to look like nothing more than a stuffed doll, he would always be able to live happily under the roof of Paris Academie and wherever else he wanted to for the rest of his natural life.

Epilogue 

Albeit that Lyoko was quiet and XEN hadn't been active, matters at the Academie hadn't been lax in any way. The students had been busy with essays and tests considering that it was the middle of the fall-semester and fall-break was just around the corner. Many of the students were becoming a little stressed out, but they realized their hard work would be worth it. Yet, the Warriors wondered where their lives would lead after the next year which they would enter the real world. The years passed by quickly and they knew they would be headed in different directions, but even though they were all leaves in the wind, blowing where the current took them, they would be together, and the legacy of Warriors would continue as long as there was evil to be fought in Lyoko.

The End


End file.
